


【领主SWB】追光者PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: ABO世界观，白灰超蝙AO，领主WB女攻虽然是PWP，但也会有一丢丢剧情的，性格会有转变。四章完结分结局，其中一个会有人物死亡但肯定不是蝙蝠。NC-17没有生子.2020.3.28首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lady Wonder Woman (Justice Lords Universe)/Lord Batman, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman/Lord Batman, 白灰 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 床戏合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

蝙蝠电脑上弹出那个提示的时候布鲁斯难得怔了一下。  
阿尔弗雷德坚决地离开，他以为再也不会有这样无微不至的关怀，没想到老人还是放心不下自己一手养大的孩子。领主的工作刚刚起步，各方的交涉和新世界的构建都不是简单地武力就能解决的，他忙得黑白颠倒，根本不记得自己还有一个该死的发情期要解决。  
还好有阿福提醒。发现蝙蝠洞的抑制剂已经过期的布鲁斯深吸了一口气，多日来第一次脱下蝙蝠衣换上常服，准备去公司取药。  
与超人、戴安娜的表面炮友关系持续了有一段日子，两个拥有超级力量的家伙早就跃跃欲试，只是顾忌着恋人的超级薄脸皮而勉强忍耐。蝙蝠侠控制不住地试探了好久，终于做好了真正接受爱情的心理准备，结果突发的巨大变故让原本将将要捅破的窗户纸重新固若金汤。不仅仅是难解的悲痛让三人都无心于此，蝙蝠侠现实或者说悲观的思考方式更是让他对这段关系产生了新的顾虑。  
大家都有事要忙，这种小事就不要叫他们了。

但他的恋人们似乎并不接受这样单方面的安排。  
某种意义上意料之中地在卧室里看到两个半神，布鲁斯不能说不开心，但是他记得超人和神奇女侠今天本来该去和一波人类代表谈判。蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头。  
“嘿，布鲁斯！不要总是这么古板，”超人落在地上，窗外明媚的阳光给雪白的披风镀上了一层温暖的色彩，“任何一个完美世界都不会让有伴侣的Omega靠抑制剂度过发情期的！”  
布鲁斯轻哼一声，“我可还是个单身贵族。”  
“就算不用套索我也能知道你说的是假话。”戴安娜把他手里的抑制剂扔到一边，“我们本来怀着无比愧疚的心情把工作推给了约翰和莎耶拉，打算给你一个甜蜜的惊喜，但是你居然宁可自己打抑制剂也不愿意主动联络我们一下。”她单手叉腰，挑起眉毛，“所以我宣布，甜蜜惊喜没有啦！”  
“那么，你们打算怎么把已经准备好送到我嘴边的甜蜜惊喜处理掉呢？”布鲁斯趴在床上，一手支着脸，一手戳了戳面前的蛋糕盒子。

“你们……这是、该死的浪费！”布鲁斯气愤地试图扭头去咬戴安娜逗弄自己的手指，结果因为超人的突然动作而落了空，不由狠狠磨了磨牙，“怎么？连道德楷模也免不了会染上权贵的陋习么啊——”布鲁斯猝不及防漏出一声呻吟，“克拉克！”戴安娜差点没按住他。  
超人抬起头，清澈的蓝眼睛一片无辜，“我只是在用实际行动告诉你我们没有浪费。”他歪了一下头，竟然还能有几分天真，“啊呀，抱歉，颜色太像了没注意。”说完，他低头吃掉另外一颗草莓，顺便显然是刻意地咬了一口被冰得立起的小豆子，“真甜。”他点头评价。  
布鲁斯一下子羞愤得耳垂通红，他张了张嘴，“你……唔！”他疑惑地回头，“嗯……戴安娜……”  
戴安娜脸色平静，纤细修长的手指在揉捏他滚烫的耳垂，“嗯？”如果忽略她劲瘦腰肢的动作的话，实在是一个温柔的伴侣。她凑到布鲁斯另一边的耳旁，“我还没大方到能接受在床上被伴侣无视。”  
柔软的肠道本来已经适应了熟悉的形状有一下没一下的无害的顶弄，但突如其来的猛烈进犯却让原本尚未彻底发作的情潮汹涌而至。布鲁斯一时间大脑一片空白，半张着嘴却连呻吟都只有湿热的气音，他在不容抗拒的力道下被迫承受了太多的快感，仿佛温柔的假面被瞬间撕裂，只剩下无穷无尽的侵犯把他抛起到更高的浪尖，毫无喘息之机。  
“哈——”布鲁斯重新找回意识时发现自己正在大口大口地喘气，身体一阵高潮被强制打断的疲惫空虚，而戴安娜的一部分还勃发着埋在他的体内。他眨眨湿润的眼睛，舔了一下嘴边的指尖。  
戴安娜倒没有逼他自己开口询问，体贴地解释，“卡尔让我等等他。”  
布鲁斯这才转动脑子感受到下身的微凉。超人半跪在地上，仔仔细细地把奶油涂好，注意到头顶的动静还抬眼打了个招呼——然后一脸品尝美味地含了进去。  
布鲁斯下意识地抓上了超人短发。这太刺激了。戴安娜柔软有力的手抓着他的腰，正以一个稳定可靠的频率碾过他的腺体，并狡猾地试探着打开他的生殖腔。而超人正卑鄙地发挥自己的物种优势，全方位地作弄他的性器——那张正直刚毅的脸和这种下流事放在一起太犯规了！  
两个半神合起伙来欺负一个纯种人类，亲密地前后夹击，又隐含着攀比争斗。布鲁斯在颠簸的海面上被抛来抛去，偏偏不得释放。而那两个假正经的家伙却毫无愧疚之心地美其名曰是顾忌他尚为人类的脆弱身体。  
布鲁斯恨恨地一口咬住戴安娜的手指。  
刀枪不入的戴安娜宠溺地任他叼着，腰肢却摆动得越发的快。超人受意，也开始了更为刁钻的挑逗，在她释放的同时，蜻蜓点水地一嘬。  
布鲁斯眼前白光一闪，最后的意识是超人舔掉嘴边的奶油。

“你没有过去投入了。”超人在刚刚苏醒的恋人那修长的脖子上咬了一口，“你以前才不会睡得这么快。”虽然迷迷糊糊任听摆布的可爱恋人别有一番风味，但那并不妨碍他表达不满来争取更多的甜头。  
但早就看清氪星人腹黑本质、完全不吃这一套的布鲁斯嗤之以鼻，“我恳请领主大人用他的超级大脑记住，我只是个连续工作了一个星期没有休息的、彻头彻尾的普通人类。”  
戴安娜原本对他流畅腹肌爱不释手，见他清醒，暂时分出一只手给他喂了一口糕点，“好的普通人类大人，如果您能把这一点同样牢牢记在自己的脑子里，就不要总是试图把自己当成神祸害。”  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯哼哼唧唧地试图把这个陷阱话题跳过去，却是用不走寻常路的挑衅方式，“我记得某人刚刚宣布过甜蜜惊喜没有了？”  
“甜蜜惊喜的确没有了，现在是甜蜜惊吓——喜欢蛋糕新吃法吗？”戴安娜与他碰了碰鼻尖，落下一个吻，“而且谁能舍得让布鲁西宝贝饿肚子呢？”  
布鲁斯见状得寸进尺，“那么有人舍得让布鲁西宝贝挨累吗？”  
“嗯……也许你可以继续休息，我会帮你清理的。”不同于戴安娜，超人更喜欢布鲁斯乖乖巧巧的反差感，而且——他的发情期还长着呢。  
“然后明明说好的只做一次变成清醒时的一次？”布鲁斯抱怨着，但他还是在信息素的包围中安心地陷入了一片朦胧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声明一下，这篇走的是感情BE线，漫画发展，不过灰蝙蝠实际没死而已，预警已经打了，最后一章会是强制，可能的主要角色死亡会是领主女侠。  
> 结局1领主女侠身亡，白超和主世界女侠共妻；结局2领主SWB继续。  
> 领主世界只会留一个女侠，主世界女侠是否被送走决定领主女侠存活与否（但并没有因果关系），感觉我的智商不够逻辑自洽地让她们握手言和，而且她们两个也不像能嘴炮说服对方的主儿叭？？  
> 个人存稿原因结局1结束较潦草orz

自从神奇女侠上一次大发雷霆之后，布鲁斯就猜到超人会来找他“谈谈”。蝙蝠侠本该在电脑里推演个ABCD出来，把天真的小镇男孩哄得服服帖帖，打消可能的怀疑。但布鲁斯什么都不想准备——何况超人也早就不是小镇男孩了。  
布鲁西宝贝带着迷离的酒气回来时，超人正坐在蝙蝠电脑前，干干净净的披风垂落在地上，平静的看不出喜怒，“看来没有什么能关得住你呢，B。”  
“怎么，你要因为违反宵禁将我逮捕？——来试试。”布鲁斯边走边用甜蜜的声线拨弄花腔，终于一手撑在超人的耳边，猛地压低嗓音，“哥谭是我的。”但他又自如地起身，重新回到了西装的身份上，“而哥谭宝贝就是为宴会而生的。”  
“这就是你现在越来越忙的全部理由？”超人拦住他的腰，把布鲁斯困在怀里。  
“蝙蝠侠已经没有工作要赶了，而布鲁西永远都有一场宴会。”布鲁斯不曾挣扎，只试图给自己换一个舒服点的姿势，但拗不过超人，只好放弃。  
超人分出一手去解他的领带，“可是布鲁西没有全天都在宴会。蝙蝠侠还在忙碌，比以前更忙，我想要一个解释。”他不似人类的蓝眼睛清澈得像北极的天空，“戴安娜说你被影响了，被谁？”  
“我都不知道光明磊落的超人领主还有监视别人的嗜好。”布鲁斯哼笑一声，“领主彼此平等，我没有义务向你报备。”  
“这不是公事。”超人一动不动地盯着他， “Alpha的控制欲，我希望你可以理解。”  
布鲁斯本想保持沉默，却在那熟悉的目光中败下阵来，“……我没有被影响——我只是在犹豫一个，任务。”他顿了顿，“有了头绪我会告诉你们的。”  
超人不置可否，但他暂时放过这个话题，与布鲁斯交换了一个缠绵的吻，擦着他的唇瓣呢喃，“我想要你。”

布鲁斯死死揪着一小块披风，不知是在交换一点温度还是在祈求什么奇迹。克制不住的生理泪水已经浸透了蒙眼的黑色布条，但逃脱大师却完全没有要挣脱手腕上松垮领带的意思。  
这是一场心照不宣的逼供，更或者说是惩罚，毕竟双方都知道蝙蝠侠有多么油盐不进。狡猾的领主试图用情趣来为险恶用心遮羞，但他的恼火还是掩饰不住地被信息素传递出来。  
超人强行掰开他的嘴，伸一根手指进去夹弄他的舌头，“别弄伤了自己。”他这么说着，下身却精准地抵着腺体研磨。布鲁斯已经被他操射了两次。他握着布鲁斯的性器，不容分说地用上了尿道堵，“我怕你会累坏。”他温柔地呵气，用着半开玩笑的语气，“我可不希望你太早投降。”  
“……哈啊……嗯……”  
布鲁斯控制不住苦闷而甜蜜的呻吟声。他太累了。Omega通常体质柔弱，虽然这一点放在蝙蝠侠身上显得十分可笑，但是当对手是超人时，原本被训练推翻的生理局限便又回来了。布鲁斯试图调整呼吸以减少体力流失，可超人就是喜欢让他为自己发狂——他刚稍稍平复下心跳，原本安静埋伏在他性器中的金属就猛地一蜇，“超人！”他奋力挣动了一下。  
超人黏黏糊糊地在他的后颈上蹭了蹭，“喜欢吗？”他低低地笑，“你里面缠得我好紧。”  
“把那东西拿出来！”布鲁斯气急败坏地大喊。  
“不。”超人听起来像赌气一样，“这是补偿——你什么都不肯跟我说。”他温热的手摩擦着布鲁斯脖子上的皮质项圈，近乎赞叹，“而且我喜欢你现在的样子。”  
布鲁斯不知道超人到底是在假装生气还是在假装不生气。小镇男孩已经成长了太多，不像曾经那么容易看透了。他尽量选择更稳妥一些的撒娇的口气，“那不要再启动了好嘛？我很痛。”他试探着扭过头，和超人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
“前提是你不再这么安静，”听上去超人的心情好了不少，“我想听你的呻吟。”  
失去控制的感觉非常糟糕，尤其蝙蝠侠从来就不是一个喜欢直白表达感受的人。好在AO之间的性冲动帮了大忙，不然布鲁斯甚至怀疑自己需要表演叫床——你不能指望一个愤怒的Alpha还能剩下多少脑子去照顾伴侣的感受，何况有一个习惯主导的伴侣在，超人也不是一个会主动学习这些知识的生物——好吧，现在看来或许曾经不是，也许超人领主只是不想让他痛快。大概是什么完美世界的新刑罚，比严刑拷打人道太多了，不是吗？  
布鲁斯努力地放空思维，乖巧地配合Alpha的安排，但——他那被快感逼到几乎麻木的知觉却突然察觉了一些不对。“……克拉克？”他小心翼翼。  
“嗯？”超人刻意在他生殖腔的附近戳弄。  
Omega的生殖腔只在发情期会打开，毕竟应付了情欲旺盛Alpha，总要有一段时间给身体休养生息。  
“不要，克拉克。”布鲁斯猜出他的意思，有些恐惧地摇了摇头，徒劳地挣扎着远离，“等发情期再做好不好？别这样。”  
超人强硬地把他困在怀里，扯掉了蒙眼的布条，“放松，布鲁斯。”他钢筋一样的手指死死扣住布鲁斯的腰，“让我进去。”  
“不要！”布鲁斯在身体内部撕裂般的疼痛中大叫一声，死命地想往外爬。  
Alpha霸道的信息素猛地炸开。“B！”超人低吼，“你从来就学不会听话！”他抬手把尿道堵的电流开到最大，下身强行操进了Omega的子宫。  
“啊——”

超人在舔他的睫毛。布鲁斯眨动了一下眼睛。  
“你醒了。”  
布鲁斯能感觉到浑身干爽，皮肤的触感是韦恩庄园熟悉舒适的被褥——还有超人放软的胸肌。他稍稍动了一下，“克拉克？”那个滚烫的大家伙实在存在感惊人。  
超人用额头蹭了蹭他，轻笑，“这么害怕？”  
布鲁斯一动都不敢动。  
“你习惯于寻找黑暗藏身，B。”超人的胸膛贴着他震动，“我需要你表明立场。”  
蝙蝠侠呼吸平稳，“我永远站在正确的一边。”  
“我就是正确的。”  
“那么我会支持你。”  
超人在他的后颈上印下一个吻，“睡吧，布鲁斯。今天不做了。”

“你是不是做的太过了？”戴安娜待在客厅，“他都已经服软了。”  
“我不知道你什么时候这么心软了——你管那叫服软？”超人完全没有在下面表现出的气愤，“他不否认，不说明，不认错。”  
“所以你这次一无所获？”戴安娜取笑他。  
超人思考了一下，“嗯——和布鲁西宝贝一夜风流算吗？”  
“嘿！”


	3. 分结局1-领主女侠die

“所以，这就是你想要的了。”白色的神明降落在同伴的尸身旁，一脸平静地历数凡人的罪过，“沃利死了，戴安娜死了，无数人在战争中死去，而很快，还会有更多人一起——这就是你想要的。”  
蝙蝠侠还没有从这意外的死亡中反应过来，他几乎浑身都在肉眼可见的颤抖，“我……我没想——”  
“是你，害死了戴安娜！”  
“是她先想去杀布鲁斯的！”异世界的女侠分毫不让，“没有人害死她，是她自己引爆了声波炮！”她温暖的手掌让布鲁斯重新找回了理智，“我由衷地为逝者感到悲伤，但是战争必须马上结束。”她举起了自己的剑与盾牌，“是时候了结这一切了。”  
战争必须马上结束。超人和女侠的实力不相上下，没有氪石，他们分出胜负绝对是一场持久战，而人民之间的分歧丝毫不亚于我们彼此，即使有了结果也不会轻易平定下来。那么为了避免亚特兰蒂斯的威胁，就只有一个办法了，一个只需要牺牲一个人却一向能带来和平的办法——联姻。

布鲁斯不是没有同时接受过超人和戴安娜，但那不一样，在另一个戴安娜面前被超人玩弄让他完全掩饰不住自己的羞耻，那关切的目光简直让他为体会到的快感而无地自容。  
超人当然能感到布鲁斯异常的敏感，他的确曾因多年浓逾血缘的友情而接受了与戴安娜分享伴侣，但那不意味着对每一个戴安娜他都会这么大方——反正反抗军只要有一个人参与联姻就好了。而在解决障碍之前，他不介意把对方最后的一点价值压榨殆尽。  
超人抓着布鲁斯湿淋淋的短发，强行让他面对异世的爱人，下体凶狠地撞击他的肠道，精准地攻击能让他发狂的脆弱腺体，直到抵着那里把他灌到小腹微鼓。布鲁斯的神经紧绷到濒临断裂，被这汹涌的情欲裹挟着根本没有还手之力，前端只能可怜巴巴地吐出一股稀薄的精水，却还被迫挺立着。“你喜欢被人看着是吗？布鲁斯。”超人还偏偏要在这个时候火上浇油。  
“够了！”戴安娜抚上布鲁斯的脸颊，交换了一个温情脉脉的吻。虽然知道事态危急，也的确对爱人这样糟蹋自己的行为非常不满，但是她从来就不是一个会忍气吞声的人，“不想做就滚——我们是联姻，不是投降！”  
超人却对着她轻笑了一声，施施然地整理好衣物，“那么我出于合作的诚意提醒一下我的联姻伙伴，他的后面今天大概不能用了——不过我记得布鲁斯的口活很不错，不知道你试过了没。”  
“滚！”  
“……戴安娜，我、我很抱歉。”  
戴安娜把他扶起来，“你确实应该抱歉——你就是这么对待我珍惜的人的。”她侧头吻了一下那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“不过今天先饶你一次，清理一下先休息吧。”  
“等等，”布鲁斯揽住她的腰与她亲密的耳鬓厮磨，“小心领主超人，他不会善罢甘休的。”


	4. 分结局2-领主女侠live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为有我非常喜欢的angry sex和漫画剧情在，所以提前写了。

得知布鲁斯叛变，他的两位伴侣心中其实并不如何愤怒。毕竟蝙蝠生于黑暗却易受光明的假象迷惑，骤然被改变生活环境，这种敏感的小动物总会有些不痛不痒的叛逆。或许被原本不放在眼里的异世界伪劣品算计，让他们感到了几分震怒，但这都是暂时的不是吗？时间会证明谁更强，谁是对的——蝙蝠侠会站在谁那一边。  
某种程度上讲，这些叛乱都可以说是在掌控之内。给他们一个尝试苦难的机会，那些执迷不悟之徒才能真正认识到完美世界是怎样的神赐。领主是人民的选择，他们的统治带来的和平远远盖过了那些所谓的自由呼声，在超能力回来之前，布鲁斯和那群废物甚至未必能搞定舆论的质疑。就连看守的狱卒都依然慑于阶下囚的威信，这样的抗争有什么好怕的？  
如果说挣脱束缚时领主们尚且志得意满，外界天下未乱还算值得嘉奖——那么察觉布鲁斯和那该死赝品之间的瓜葛，可就不是什么好玩的事情了！  
戴安娜从未感觉自己的气味如此刺鼻。

戴安娜提着布鲁斯的脖子撞破蝙蝠洞的天棚，把他丢在了韦恩庄园的大床上，“你怎么敢……”她死死压制住布鲁斯的所有反抗，抓着他腰的手几乎要将那脆弱的躯体折断，“你怎么敢让那个懦夫碰你！”  
清香的草木气息第一次变得如此凌厉逼人，布鲁斯几乎是一瞬间被这过分浓烈的信息素引诱，玫瑰花香急不可耐地与之交缠。他本能地表现出驯服，下意识地呼唤伴侣的名字，但是愤怒的戴安娜选择撕破床单堵住他的嘴。女侠一把扯开了蝙蝠侠的制服，拧起披风将原本的主人绑在了床柱上。  
尚未被触碰的后穴已经动情地湿润，戴安娜见状却更是恼火。她有些收敛不住力道，几个青紫的手印留在蝙蝠侠难得完好的皮肤上，“下贱！”她嗅着玫瑰香中若有若无的草木气息，气到浑身颤抖，“我们满足不了你是吗！”一向传统温和的Alpha丢开前戏直接撞了进去，“那个混蛋是怎么操你的？”  
“呜……嗯呃……”蝙蝠侠伤痕累累的躯体在暴力下痛苦的扭曲，但又在情欲的蒸腾下微妙的迎合。汗水滑过他漂亮的肌理，他在激烈的攻势下急促的呼吸，起伏的胸膛上遭到冷落的乳尖挺立着。布鲁斯的意识已经被鲜有的信息素爆发搅乱了，两个女侠细微不同的信息素折磨着他的腺体，而感应到危险叫嚣着臣服的本能正和他被训练出的意志杀得难解难分，完全意料之外的情欲攻击还要在这时候插上一脚。他只能被动地迎合，随着进攻者的节奏发出几声甜美的哼叫。  
“所以你就喜欢粗暴对待。”戴安娜眸子里寒光凛凛，嘴边却有几分笑意，她就着嵌入的姿势把布鲁斯翻了个面，小臂勒着他的脖子，语气却近乎温柔，“哦，亲爱的，你该跟我直说的。”  
她大力的抽插几乎能带出淫靡水声，布鲁斯只觉得空气愈发稀薄，但等到戴安娜抽走他口中死死咬住的布团时，猛然涌入胸腔的供氧又立刻让他变得思维迟钝，眼前阵阵发黑。他不知道自己在意识回归前到底发出了多么放荡的呻吟，随着乳尖的突然的剧痛，一道电流猛地冲开混沌——他小腹上一片黏腻。  
布鲁斯能听到戴安娜的冷笑，他都做好了被更恶劣的讽刺的准备，但是她说，“你错过了一场好戏，卡尔——不过来得正好，我们的布鲁西宝贝正欲求不满呢！”

“我想你现在大概没有精力去找什么继任者。”昏暗的囚室里白披风异常刺眼。  
两条粗长的铁链把唯一的囚徒吊在中央，他的双臂已经失去了知觉，含了太长时间的口枷让两颊酸痛不已，晶亮的诞水顺着修长的脖子一路淌下，已经湿了一大片胸膛，两颗乳尖被小夹子折磨得又红又肿，正在来人带入的冷风中瑟瑟发抖。从宽阔的肩背收束到精瘦的腰腹，然后挺翘的臀部刚好是适合被握在掌中的弧度，微微的汗意让流畅的肌理更有一种饱满的光泽。积累的汗液和溢出的肠液把玫红色的软穴弄得泥泞不堪，其中正不断震动的黢黑巨物又添一分凌虐的美感。  
超人站定在布鲁斯面前，好心地帮他除去性器上的束缚，简单地让他疏解了一次。然后悠闲地欣赏那长长的睫毛小扇子一样地扑棱一下，渐渐张开，露出一双迷茫的蓝眼睛，半天找不回视线的焦点。  
布鲁斯花了很长时间来处理脑海里杂乱的信息。超人和女侠没有如想象中地处死他，反而用无穷无尽的性事来“惩罚”。非人类的体力本来就让他难以应付，原本天真的神明还学会了使用人类发明的一些小道具。他的意识浮浮沉沉找不到抓手，偏偏侦探的本能还在逼迫他思考。  
空气中淡淡的焦糊味让布鲁斯悚然一惊。超人又去烧了谁的脑叶？布鲁斯知道反抗军在领主们面前根本无力抗衡。几乎所有的超人类都服务于领主，最关键的氪石武器还在研发，连另一个宇宙的他们都无法匹敌，又何况一群普通人？他在哄骗送走那个正义联盟时就已经做好了战败的准备，只希望自己能够吸引到足够多的仇恨，让那些无辜者能够活下来。但现在，是哪个冲动的家伙不听劝告非要去撞枪口？  
仿佛是看出了他的疑惑，超人飞上前，“一个莽撞的愣头青——我猜不是这个世界的。”他打开镣铐抱住了无力跌落的躯体。  
“唔……”布鲁斯用尽力气抓上他的披风，摇着头试图讲话。  
“哦，我明白你的意思，”超人晃了晃他嘴里的棍子，“但这大概有点晚了——那个小家伙没轻没重地挑战我，我一不小心把他烧焦了。”他抱着一下僵住的布鲁斯来到窗边，“突然想起来有件事情一直忘了和你说。”他拉开厚重的帘布，不疾不徐地继续搅动紊乱的池水，“蝙蝠侠已经死了，并且永远，都不会回来了。”  
布鲁斯无视强光刺激出的泪水，只一瞬间便失去所有知觉，瞪得大大的瞳孔里怔怔地映出一个灰色的雕像。  
而超人恶意地贴近他的耳边，“明天，那只跑来找你的小蝙蝠就会被挂在上面——再过不久，还会有被你拉扯进来的正义联盟。”魔鬼在人间肆虐，毒蛇嘶嘶作响，“布鲁斯，你还要害死多少人呢？”


End file.
